


Bad Things: Vehicular Accident

by JjdoggieS



Series: Bad Things Bingo [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: And Is A Terrible Parent, Bad Things Bingo, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Car Accidents, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Gen, Good siblings, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Siblings, Reginald Hargreeves Sucks Ass, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Slight Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Slight Vanya Hargreeves Whump, Vehicular Accident, bad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Everything had been fine, they were just driving home. Klaus was talking about wanting waffles for dinner, again. Then, everything stopped.
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Series: Bad Things Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565149
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Bad Things: Vehicular Accident

“I say we get breakfast for dinner tonight.” Klaus declared, “I think we’ve earned it, and I am craving some waffles.”

“You always want waffles.” Ben said, rolling his eyes.

“Not always,” Vanya called from the other side of Klaus, “sometimes it doughnuts.”

Ben laughed, adding, “Or pancakes.”

“Alright, alright, we get it you two.” Klaus said, playfully giving Ben and Vanya shoves.

Allison said from the other side of the back of the limo, because for some reason they had a limo today instead of the van they normally rode in, “We could probably talk Mom into making breakfast for dinner.”

“If Dad doesn’t get back first.” Five added.

“Or if Mom already had dinner decided.” Diego noted.

Klaus, practically vibrating in his seat, suggested, “Maybe we can go to-”

One second they were driving, then a second later there was metal crunching, glass breaking, lots of screaming, and blood, far too much blood. Soaking the seats, the floor, hands, clothes, hair, anything the red could spill onto.

It wasn’t even during a mission, they were riding back to The Academy from some press event. An interview and a Q&A for some stupid teen magazine none of them would read. Their father was in another car, staying back to choose which parts of the interview would be allowed in the magazine. He hadn’t even known yet.

Diego was one of two, the other being Luther, that weren’t too injured in the crash. 

Both of them were considerably the strongest and most physically fit of the seven; Allison, Five, and Ben, were in the midst of the seven, not as strong, physically, as Luther and Diego, but more so than Klaus and Vanya, Klaus and Vanya always were the smallest of them all, regardless of how much their father tried to push them.

Luther and Diego, utilizing the first aid training they’d gotten for saving civilians from shit like this, not their siblings, carefully helped and pulled their five other siblings out of the limo. Their temporary driver, Tuwile, was nowhere to be found. No body, and no trace of where he went, just gone. Abhijat, their normal driver, was waiting for their father.

Allison and Five looked fine, no obvious injuries other than minor cuts and bruising, and both becoming coherent quite soon after they’d been removed a safe distance from the wreckage, just in case, neither of them losing consciousness, just dazed for a bit.

Ben definitely had a broken arm, a pretty nasty cut on his forehead, possibly a concussion, but they’d need Mom or some with formal medical training to diagnose it officially. He was, like Allison and Five, coherent and conscious, staying dazed for a bit longer than Allison or Five had.

Vanya was in worse shape than five of her other siblings. The smallest of the seven siblings had been unconscious since Diego had regained his bearings, there was blood coming from somewhere on her head that Diego couldn’t find, and he speculated she had a concussion like Ben and from the looks of her ankle, either a broken or sprained ankle.

Klaus was by far in the worse shape, considering that what ever and whoever had hit them, hit right where Klaus had been sitting, Vanya and Ben flanking him. Like Vanya, Klaus had been unconscious since the impact, likely concussed, and had some head wound, another Diego couldn’t find the source for. But Klaus also had a wound on his back, from the looks of the wrecked limo, especially the portion Klaus had been sitting being so dented, Diego suspected that Klaus got stabbed in the back by the limo’s metal frame when the other car hit them.

Once he made sure his siblings were safe while they waited for someone to arrive, Luther was supposed to call Dad, The Academy, and then emergency services, Diego moved to investigate the other car. No driver or passengers had gotten out of the car that Diego had seen, but he could see two silhouettes in the car’s windows, unmoving.

Quickly making his way over to the car, his instincts to help and save whoever was in the car, even though they just hurt his siblings, were overpowering. As Diego got closer, the figures were still not moving, but they weren’t slumped over either, they were just still. Yanking the door open once he reached in, Diego revealed there to be two mannequins sat in the front seats of the car with a brick lying on the gas pedal. 

What the hell?

And just as Diego was about to return to his siblings, abandoning the car and creepy ass mannequins, he noticed a paper tucked into one of the hands of the mannequin in the driver’s seat. Diego swiped the paper and pulled it open, ‘Did you enjoy your surprise? Tell Number Five, I said Hi. -A.J.’

What the hell did Five do now? And who the hell is A.J.?

Just as quickly as he’d made his was to the car, Diego returned to his siblings, shoving the note into Five’s hands, “Who the hell is A.J. Five?”

“A.J.?” Allison asked, looking up from her spot next to Vanya and Luther, Ben and Five had been next to Klaus, “What’s going on?”

Five looked at the note in confusion, muttering something under his breath. “What the hell did you do now Five?” Diego hissed, really needing some answers from his brother before he decked him in the face. Sirens were finally sounding off in the distance, approaching them quickly.

“I didn’t do anything!” Five hissed at Diego, eyes roaming over the paper, “I thought he was dead.” Five muttered, loud enough for the rest of his siblings to hear.

“Who? A.J.?” Luther asked.

Five nodded, “I thought The Handler killed him, back in the ‘40’s or something.”

The sirens were practically on top of them now, the red and white flashing lights illuminating the darkness. “We’re not done with this Five.” Diego said as paramedics jumped out of the three ambulances that had stopped a few yards from them.

The Hargreeves gave the paramedics what little information they knew, leaving out the note but mentioning the mannequins in the other car. The paramedics took Klaus & Vanya away on stretchers, Ben & Allison joining them in the ambulances respectively, because Ben definitely needed his arm taken care of and Allison didn’t want to leave Vanya.

As the ambulances pulled away, Luther, Diego, and Five were thoroughly checked by the paramedics before they left, also making sure a parent of some kind was on their way to pick them up, Reginald’s stupid town car stopped and their father ushered them in quickly before pulling away.

“I would think The Umbrella Academy would be better prepared for situations like this,” Their father said, not glancing back at the three brothers once after they’d gotten into the car, “to think the years I’ve spent, preparing you seven for moments like these, and you still fail.-”

Diego hissed at Reginald, “There wasn’t-”

“I did not ask for any excuses, and you are not permitted to talk Number Two.” Their father said, cutting Diego off, in his annoyingly calm and arrogant tone, “If you all would apply yourselves more in your training, rather than your frivolous activities, maybe four of your siblings wouldn’t be on their way to a hospital right now.”

Luther, usually the one who could talk to their father the most before getting yelled at, said, “Dad, only Klaus, Ben, and-”

“Number One!” Reginald snapped, “You are not permitted to talk either. Nor are you Number Five.” The car pulled into the garage, Diego noticing the van was parked, looking to be in perfect condition. So why hadn’t they been using it today? “You all are to return to your rooms immediately, and remain there until morning. Number Three, Number Four, Number Six, and Number Seven will receive the same punishment once they’ve returned.”

Their father shooed them out of the car, then immediately pulling back out and driving off, presumably to the hospital. Diego didn’t see Pogo anywhere as he, Luther, and Five walked to their rooms, but he did stop in the kitchen to say good-night to Mom.

Mom sent him off to bed, per their father’s orders, but with a kiss to his forehead and a quiet admittance that she was thankful that not all of her children were hurt in the accident. Once in his room, Diego lied in his bed in the dark, only changing out of his uniform into pajamas because there was took much dried blood in the clothing. As he quietly laid in bed, he could hear their mother, about an hour or so after he’d lied down, helping Klaus and Vanya into their rooms and sending goodnights to Allison and Ben as they returned to theirs. Now knowing his siblings had returned home, Diego let himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Let Me Know What You Think! I Hope You Enjoyed!


End file.
